


Samhain Celebration

by Akinasky



Series: SterekWeek 2019 [4]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M, NTW is Sterek's Kid, Samhain Celebration, Seriously not canon compliant - this Verse, Sterekweek 2019, Stiles and the Stilinski's were more Pagan than anything, That's My Story and I'm Sticking to it, Traditions, and they have others too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles and Derek honor their family with Samhain traditions around Halloween





	Samhain Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekweek "Halloween" prompt. Late but still worth a read. 
> 
> This will come before "NTW's Twin!..." and the other one I just finished and I will fix the order.

When Stiles was much younger, before his mother died, they used to call Halloween something else. It was the Samhain celebration and they did all the same things that other people did but his mother believed in the Pagan holidays and ideals rather than the commercialized and religiously co-opted celebrations. They didn’t really broadcast any of this to the world and even now as an adult, they celebrated Thanksgiving and Christmas for the most part the way everyone else did but when Stiles and Derek got married and they realized that their beliefs were a lot closer than they could have hoped, the couple decided there was a couple traditions that would always be a part of their lives.

One of those things was talking a nature walk as a family and it always was spent with at least three intervals of silence for five minutes (they have small children, this is the best they could do). And the walk always ended close to where the old Hale house was and where Derek had a Samhain Altar was set up for his family. When they got together, Derek made an offering of space for Stiles to have one there for his mother and his ancestors, something that Stiles has never taken for granted.

He was so happy to celebrate the silliness of Halloween as well as the spiritual rites that Stiles had always loved doing with his mother. Stiles and Derek would speak the prayers of their ancestors while the kids sat close to them as quietly as they could.

This was the first year little Ralston was going to be able to be out of his carrier for the walk, wobbling a little in the underbrush on his little legs while the twins run in and out of the forest pretending to be werewolves, howling every once in a while.

Derek was smiling fondly at his little brood while Stiles got the candles ready as they took out the little framed pictures from their Samhain pack. It was something they kept everything for this little trek in.

When everything was ready, Derek pulled Ralston into his lap while they arranged the candles close to the people they were here to think about and miss. They had their own space in the house for year around quiet time but this event, they _always _walked out here to where Derek had lost so many.

Derek started listing his parents and siblings, ending with “Laura Hale” while the kids echoed the names. 

Stiles leaned in to light one of the last candles and said, “Claudia Stilinski. We speak these names in this space that is filled with meaning and pain and love. We speak these names so that those who have gone before us will know on this Samhain that they are thought of and missed. That we want more than anything to have you be a tiny part of our children’s lives. Mom, you mean everything to me and I am a good dad because of you and Dad. Thank you.”

“I miss all of you so much,” Derek started. His message was different every year, sometimes it was about his mom mostly or his dad or Laura. Sometimes it was about a family event that he remembered. Stiles was always interested to hear what his husband might share year after year. “Laura, I miss your strength sometimes as I wonder how I am able to keep moving forward in this world without all of you but then I think about my family now and the Pack that I have now and I know that somehow you and Mom and Dad made sure that I would be okay. I know you are with us every day but especially today, when we come here where I have the best and the worst; the strongest memories of all of you. Thank you for loving me.”

Stiles reached over and held his husband’s hand for a moment then turned to the kids, “Do you miss anyone this year. Do you want to say anything to them?”

Sometimes the twins talked about the parents that they must have had once upon a time, because Derek and Stiles didn’t lie to their children about where they came from. Claudia spoke about friends sometimes that she’d made and lost in the fights and the X-Mansion disasters that they’ve had. 

Sometimes they spoke about the grandparents that they never knew. Sometimes they were silent and edgy and ready to run.

Tonight was one of those edgy nights. Stiles got them all to sit still for another five minutes then let them run around for a while. Claudia watched her siblings, then held her hand out to Ralston who accepted her hand and they went walking off as well.

Stiles leaned into Derek’s side, “I love you Derek Hale.”

Derek turned his head a little and smiled that special little smile for Stiles, pressed a kiss to the side of his head, “I love you too Stiles Stilinski.”

Off in the distance, just past where the front door used to be in the Hale house there was a group of ghostly figures just wishing and hoping that Stiles and Derek would look over at them but they wouldn’t, and Talia Hale had made sure that they wouldn’t be vibrant enough to be seen and scare the children.

“We won’t scare them Mom, they were raised with knowledge of werewolves and mutants and all kinds of things. We could speak to them. We could meet the children,” Laura complained and Talia looked over at her daughter.

“You know why I have made the choices I have about this, even now after all these years Derek still struggles to live in the present with his spouse and children, if he knew there was a way to have us back he would forever be living in the past.”

“I’m pretty sure Stiles wouldn’t let that happen,” Claudia Stilinski said with an undignified snort, something that she had clearly passed on to her son along with all the sass. 

Without another word, Claudia stepped away from the group and down into the grass heading towards where her son was sitting with his husband. She ignored the hissing and the growling of the others behind her. They knew about and of each other but the afterlife wasn’t some sort of social gathering and she’d waited long enough to show her little ‘Mischief’ what he could and was doing with his abilities and trusting in the power of Samhain.

She stepped into the peripheral of Stiles’s vision and even though his eyes had been closed they flashed open and shifted to look at her. Stiles gasped, bringing Derek’s attention over to her as well. Stiles stood up, “Mom? Is that you?”

Claudia nodded, for a second just listening to her little boy saying _‘mom’ _to her again before she took another stop forward then Derek was standing in front of Stiles, blocking her view of Stiles.

“GuardWolf,” she said with a smile, “Please understand that I am Stiles’s mother. You know all the magic and myths surrounding Halloween and Samhain. What you don’t realize is that because we are in Beacon Hills, your alter is on a Ley Line and Stiles is a powerful Spark that we can actually share space with you for a little while.”

Stiles stepped to Derek’s side, taking his husband’s hand gently, “It’s her Der. This is my mother. Derek I want you to meet my mother Claudia. Mom this is Derek, the love of my life and my partner in crime.”

Claudia gave a little wave, “I wish I could hug you both so badly but its not quite like that for us. We can share space but its enough to be seen and heard, not touched. I am so happy you found each other. So happy, Stiles, I thank the Goddess that you have his support and you are such a strong and handsome young man.”

Stiles flushed a little and waved off her words but she could see his belief. She could see his father in him. And she could see herself too.

“How is your father?” Claudia asked. Noah never seemed to come out here with Stiles, Derek and the kids.

“He’s doing okay, I swear having grandkids has rejuvenated him. He can’t be out here, Dad can’t do the Samhain ritual stuff without you. He knows that I practice and that we are teaching the children and he doesn’t turn his nose at it or anything but he can’t be out here. He can’t even look at your picture around the holidays.”

Claudia nodded, “Give him a hug for me?”

Stiles sniffled, wiping a tear off his cheek and nodded before turning back to the woods as the twins, Claudia and Ralston stared. “You want to meet them?”

“More than anything in this world and the next,” Claudia whispered reverently. Having watched the little ones over the last couple years; knowing that she didn’t want to scare the children either holding her back. And Stiles had only really been strong enough to bring them into this plane for about three years now. He had been calling them but Claudia had had no way of connecting with them until Stiles’s abilities strengthened with age.

He was beatific. 

“Claudia, come here sweetie,” Stiles called to his eldest daughter. She came over, a lovely young lady with fire in her eyes and something of a hard shell, like she’d gone through some pain in her short life—like her fathers had. Her dark hair was short and spiked up and to the side and she was wearing a lot of black though there was a rainbow on the little breast pocket of her shirt which Claudia smiled at.

Claudia, this is your namesake, my mother; Claudia Stilinski. She can visit us a little on Samhain. Isn’t that amazing.”

“How do we know you are who you say you are?” she snarked.

Stiles groaned, “Claud, take my word for it. That’s my mom.”

Claudia raised her ghostly hand, “Also, Stiles brought me here because he thought of me. That kind of connection could not be used to bring an interloper her. It a pure desire that echoes into the winds of Samhain and is answered infrequently but honestly.”

The girl nodded, “She sounds like Tata, that’s for sure.”

“Because she’s smart,” Stiles said.

“Because she’s a know-it-all,” Claudia said and both Stiles and Claudia gasped in pretend offense. Claudia’s namesake was a sweet and snarky child just like Stiles had been and it made her love the child even more. Derek leaned down and lifted up the little boy, so small and didn’t even really look at ghostly Claudia.

“Our twins, Ana and Matteo, are here. They were adopted when they were infants and Ralston is our youngest, takes after Daddy and is a werewolf.”

Claudia took it all in, took in this little family that wasn’t just carrying on the Stilinski bloodline but also the traditions and things that she’d believed in with all her soul during her life. She turned to Stiles, “Thank you baby.”

Stiles’s lip trembled a little as he nodded, “Love you mom.”

“I am going to go soon because I just want this to be a happy moment and I can tell that it’s going to shift very fast into tears and whatnot but Derek,” she turned back to her son’s husband, “I know your family loves you and watches you and hopes all the best things for you. Someday maybe they will be able to see you too.”

Derek nodded, “Thank you, I hope to see them too sometime but it doesn’t have to be today. I want this Samhain to be about you and Stiles.”

Claudia sniffled, her ghostly tears more of a shimmer than an actual thing, “I love all of you so much and I am so happy to have these little moments with you. Until next time, Blessed be.”

“Blessed be,” Stiles responded and aa broken chorus of ‘blessed be’s’ came from the kids as Claudia allowed herself to fade back into her realm. She knew that there would be another time and another place, this wasn’t the last time her little boy turned handsome and strong Spark would bring her over to this plane and now she got to speak to her grandchildren.

It was a blessing that she never thought she would have. Stiles was staring at the spot where she’d been standing and he whispered, “I love you Mom, until next time.”

_ Until next time. _

Happy Belated Halloween everyone – Until next time.


End file.
